


Something to hold onto

by CandyCrackpot



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCrackpot/pseuds/CandyCrackpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs something to hold onto. Sometimes it's another person. AU, Kid!fic, Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to hold onto

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to brendachanblr on tumblr, Happy Birthday dear!
> 
> Warning: feels. But these are cute feels, not my usual I stab your heart then tear it out of your chest one. I want bae to be happy.

This fic is dedicated to brendachanblr on tumblr, Happy Birthday dear!

 **Warning:** feels. But these are cute feels, not my usual I stab your heart then tear it out of your chest one. I want bae to be happy.

* * *

 

Little Lavi stomped out of his home, clutching his plushie Rabbit, Doug to to his chest protectively. Yet again, the old man attempted to take it away from him, saying that he was too old for it and it was already ratty. 

He hid in the back yard of his home, knowing better than to stray off. He would just sit under his favourite tree. He plopped down on the ground, leaning against the trunk as he squeezed his bunny thight, trying hard to keep his tears in. He wasn’t ready for parting with his friend.

The only reason the tears didn’t leave his eyes after all, was that he heard sniffing sounds. Someone was crying and they were close. As he listened a little he realised it was from the neighbour property. For a long time it was uninhibited, but Gramps did say that it was sold recently and it seems they moved in.

Driven by curiosity, Lavi slipped through the small hole in the fence to see his new neighbours for himself. He was surprised to find a little red haired boy around 6, 7 at best sitting under the clothes-horse and glared holes into a particular blanket as tears flowed down on his flushed, freckled cheeks. The blanket was more like a rag at this point with its stains and faded colours. The boy didn’t seem to mind thought, h reached forward to touch the cloth. Lavi jumped when the child let out an abrupt scream “Stupid Mana!”

“Who’s Mana?“ Lavi found himself asking. In the next second he slapped his hand over his mouth and stared into the surprised grey eyes of the boy. His cheeks flushed in anger and embarassment that he was discovered. He furiously wiped his cheek with his right hand and pinned his glare at him. “Who’re ya?“

“I’m Lavi. I live next door.” he introduced himself. “And this is Doug.“ He said, holding up his half-torn rabbit that he patched up as well as he could. 

“The name’s Re- I mean, Allen.“ the boy replied.

Lavi cocked his head to the side, confusion marring his face, “Re-Allen?“

“No, jus’ Allen. What d’ya want?“

Lavi shifted on his feet. “Err, I just heard the voice of someone crying.“

“I didn’t cry!“ Allen shouted at him, making him jump.

After the surprise was gone, Lavi pouted. “Yes you did.“

“Did not.“ Allen protested.

“Did too.“

They held each other’s gaze, but then Allen turned away in favor of gripping the blanket, mumlbing under his nose angrily. 

Lavi was young, but he was quick to connect the dots. “What did this Mana person do?“

Allen’s face twisted into a scowl, trying hard not to cry in front of a stranger. “’e ruined it. Washed it even when I told ‘im not to.“

“But if it was dirty then he had to, you can get sick if he didn’t. You can get allergic.“ Lavi reasoned.

“Oh, yeah, then what about ya rabbit? I bet it ‘aven’t been washed in years.“

“Doug is not dirty!” Lavi whined. “He’s my best friend I take good care of him!“

A strange glint appeared in Allen’s silver irises, his eyes pasting over Lavi’s nervous form. “Your best friend is a plushie rabbit?“

Pale cheeks burned a vivid crimson. “The other kids don’t really like me because of my strange appearance. They call me pirate even when I ask them not to. And they hate my red hair and freckles.“ he explained silently as he hugged Doug closer. He noticed Allen’s right hand reach out for his left, gloved hand and grip it. “Doug doesn’t talk, but I can hug him when I feel alone. There was a time when I was all on my own and Doug is the first thing I could hold on. Him and books.“

“Books, huh. I guess they beat brats.“ Allen pondered, then yet again turned his attention back to his blanket. As he touched it he was relieved to notice that it dried. He pulled on the fabric hard until it slid of the drier. The young boy sniffed at it, then scowled. “Ugh, I’ll have to put it to the laundry.“

“Why would you put a clean clothe between the dirty ones?“ Lavi asked puzzled.

Allen looked at him as if he thought he was stupid. “It smells off, I don’t like it. I want its old smell back.“

Lavi shrugged. “Yea, you know sometimes you’ve gotta wash it because after a while it would get dirty and stinky.“

“Don’t say it’s stinky!” Allen snapped. “It just… has a certain smell that’s all.“

“It’s just a blanket. Washing won’t harm it.“ 

“Ya don’t get it.“ Allen said without the fierceness he displayed before. “This blanket is important to me. I got it from Mana. You know… I didn’t always have him… The same way you didn’t always have friends… I only met Mana recently. He gave me this blanket last winter and took me in. It belonged to my first friend, his dog, but he’s already dead. The only thing that remained from him was the smell of his fur. And now it’s gone.“ 

Lavi only realised that Allen was crying when the boy reached up to wipe away the tears rolling down on his cheeks. Sympathy stirred within Lavi, making his heart feel heavy. He understood the boy’s pain all too well, he used to be an abandoned child too. Was there any way he could help him?

His head shot up when the answer flashed up in his mind. Of course, this would certainly work! He walked over to the weeping boy and thrusted his toy in his arms. “Here. Doug says he doesn’t want you to feel sad, so we’re going to stay with you.” he ranted, his round cheeks a light pink. “He says you seem like a nice guy and wants to befriend you. He would also love to cuddle with you under your blanket while I tell you about my books!“

For a few seconds, Allen was too stunned to reply, causing Lavi to feel nervous and thnk that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. But then, as if he was contaminated by Lavi, he too flushed to an intense pink. “Y-yeah, I think I’d like that.“

“Great! Come one then.“ Lavi encouraged as he took Allen by the arm and pulled him up. “I have a really good place in our back yard, right under that tree.“ He boasted as he pointed at the top of the tree that wasn’t hidden behind the fence.

Allen nodded bashfully. Lavi noticed that the boy was watching Lavi’s hand hold his own. His expression betrayed the fear what would happen if Lavi asked. But Lavi wouldn’t, Allen had his secret and he had his secret too. Maybe one day they’ll share it, but only when Allen is comfortable with it. 

“I have to tell Mana, though. Gimme a sec.“ he turned to face his house then sucked in a deep breath. “Mana! I’m going over to the neighbour! To the one that has their fence broken!“

A window opened an a tanned man in his fifties looked down on them. “Ah, Allen, are you still upset about your blankie?“

Allen turned his head away with a huff. The man, Mana didn’t seem bothered by this, on the contrary, he seemed genuinely amused. “I see.“ He glanced at the other red-head boy and smiled at him warmly, then turned his attention back to his son. “When you’re done getting to know each other introduce your new friend to me. Dinner will be ready at 6, have fun until then.“ With that he closed the window again, to keep the autumn chill out.

“Ok, we can go now.“ Allen muttered. Lavi nodded eagerly as he took Allen’s hand and led him to his home. They sat down at the base of the three. Lavi put Doug between them, while Allen covered themselves with his blanket. Lavi then started telling Allen about his favourite stories. 

* * *

Mana stole a worried glance at the clock hanging in the kitchen. It was 13 minutes past dinner time and Allen was nowhere. True, Allen tended to be late, but never when food was on the line. He stood up from the dinner table to go to the neighbour’s. He approached the entrance of the building and confidently knocked twice. Shuffling sounds could be heard from the other side, then a short, balding old man opened the door. The last bits of his hair was combed into a single high ponytail and his eyes were painted with kohn. Before he could introduce himself his neighbour, Bookman spoke up. “You’re the boy’s father.“ He said knowingly.

Mana was a bit taken aback by the lack of pleasantries but shook it off. ‘Indeed, my name is Mana Campbell. My son, Allen was playing with your grandson, is he still here?”

Mana instinctively stepped back when the small, a bit intimidating man stepped out. “Follow me.“ he asked - ordered - curtly as he headed to the back. Mana shook off his unease and followed the man. When he saw the backyard of his neighbour he let out a sigh of relief, then a genuine smile spread on his face. His son has fallen asleep cuddling his new friend. “Oh my.“ he chuckled. “First the blanket, then cuddling. As adorable as this sight is, I really hope he will be able to fall asleep alone.“

**Author's Note:**

> There, a cute little fluff of Laven. I hope you guys liked it and please review.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
